Twisted and Delicious Afternoon
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Tamaki planned an differente kind of fun for Kyoya and himself. But he forgot one tiny little detail as he thought of the ways to dominate Kyoya.What will happen as Renge and Haruhi decide to check the third music room on the camera control room?R&R pleas


**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own ouran TOT unfortunately.**

**Firstly let me apologize for every other story I have not updated. This one popped out of me in two hours .." and I still had to study meaning I failed math u.u' well... at least I got a nice dark lemon XDD **

**Please review \o/**

**Twisted and Delicious Afternoon**

Tamaki wished, no he prayed for so long to be able to contain himself. But after a few months with Kyoya he found out he couldn't.

You see Kyoya isn't much of a vocal guy. In bed he tries his hardest to contain himself and his moans. He calculates every single one of his moves and reactions though Tamaki doesn't know how he is able to do that.

So he planned a day…a day that he would make Kyoya lose all control. He hated what he was doing to his best friend/lover…but he loved at the same time.

He was almost regretting it. Almost unchaining his lover but then he stopped to look at what he had done.

There laid completely unaware of what had been done to him and of the presence above him, Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki had ordered a special king-size bed for them using the Host Club as an excuse. No one in the school would ask since they already had a small bed for Honey.

The other "accessories"…well those he had to ask with more secrecy without revealing his name just leaving and random address where he would pick the objects and take them to the Third Music Room.

Kyoya was right now…a very arousing sight. His wrists were chained together along with the headboard of the bed. His ankles were also chained, but those were separated each one in one side of the bed. He had a silk blindfold covering his eyes with a very well-tied not.

Tamaki had found him sleeping on the Third Music Room's couch; to put him in that bed in the way he was now was rather easy considering how deep Kyoya sleep is.

But the most arousing thing of all…Kyoya was totally and completely naked. His pale skin a contrast against the black silky sheets, his mouth was partially open like it always stays when he is asleep almost no sound coming out of it…for now. His chest was up and down due to his breathing and for a few minutes Tamaki could do nothing but stare and drool at it. It was beautiful, perfect, slightly toned, no hair, smooth, white, tastey skin that he would particularly love to taste. And he certainly would.

He tried to direct his attention elsewhere, tried hard to look just at Kyoya's chest or legs or arms…but he couldn't. He let his gaze drop and it fell on Kyoya's lower parts.

You see…he was almost giving up this whole crazy idea. But when he remembered how it felt to be deep, buried inside of his lover he just lost it.

Putting a little sign outside the Third Music Room door that warned the princesses that there was no Host Club today, he locked it and decided to focus only on what he was meant to be doing right now.

He looked at Kyoya, smiled and placed the last "accessories" where they were supposed to; this got him a little groan out of the brunette's lips. Slowly he undressed, smiling he laid beside his lover waiting patiently for him to wake up.

* * *

What the hell? Sure she got that there was no Host but the doors should be open for them to have a meeting or to listen some sort of explanation to why there was no club this afternoon. 

So when she was deciding to go home, Renge appeared out of nowhere and stopped her.

"Renge let's just go home I am sure tomorrow they will explain to us." She said tiredly, wishing she could escape from the girl's grasp.

"No! We must know, besides all of my pictures and plans for the next Ouran Moe Moe Journal are in there and I must get them!" She said in desperation.

"But we have no way to get in there!" Haruhi tried to talk her out of it, with no success.

Suddenly they heard a small groan coming from inside the room. Both arched an eyebrow. Renge gave a devious smile that made Haruhi shiver and whispered.

"Don't worry, we can go to the camera control room, there is never anyone there and we can see what is going on. Let's go" She said taking the girl's hand and directing them to the control room ignoring Haruhi's protests.

* * *

Kyoya woke up since it was about the third time he tried but failed to move; not only that but also he found out he was feeling rather cold and that was very, very odd. 

But then he opened his eyes and found something even odder. He could not see a thing in front of him.

He started to lose it, he was trying his best not to panic but he was now sure that he was chained to something and this was all too real to be a nightmare. But suddenly he heard soothing words being whispered on his ear by a very familiar voice.

"Don't worry my love it's just me…" He heard Tamaki's whispers and felt his tensed body, relax. There was a hand running up and down his chest and he contained a shiver that it caused. He had to admit that he was a little scared at Tamaki's action but a little aroused at the same time, to hear him whispers in his ear and his hand on his chest – that he by now realized it's bare- was quite a turn on.

"What do you think you are doing Tamaki?" He said in a warning dark voice but in truth there absolutely nothing he could do to get himself out of this situation right now.

Tamaki lowered the silk blindfold covering his eyes to take a look at Kyoya's expression. In those charcoal eyes there was caution and a bit of fear, but he also notice that they were half lidded and darker like they usually get when they have sex.

Kyoya stared into Tamaki's eyes, they were smaller; in them there was a mysterious look, hidden plans, the soft blue on his eyes had darken considerably and the slight smile on his lips gave Tamaki a very scary – and so God dammed sexy- look –not to mention he was naked as well as far as Kyoya could see.

Kyoya swallowed hard, not being able to hide his fear very much, and that small movement caused Tamaki's smiled to widen.

The blonde lowered his head again near Kyoya's ear.

"Don't worry…it will feel good to you too…so you better no restrain yourself Kyoya…not today." He said in a rough, low tone, and then stared into Kyoya's eyes before putting the blindfold on him again.

Kyoya took a deep breath, there was nothing he could do right now, but attend to his lover's wishes; though by now it wasn't as scary anymore.

The bed dipped and then it returned to normal which made Kyoya wonder if Tamaki left him alone in the room.

His doubt was answered when he heard a small click.

His mouth opened in vain as he tried to speak and breathe at the same time, something inside of him was moving, no not moving, _vibrating_ and _oh god_ it felt sinfully good.

He panted hard as he tried to get air but it had all –_ah…ah…tama…Tamaki-_ left his body.

He could hear the small dark laugh leaving the blonde's lips and he cursed him mentally but that was all in a split of second before he heard a second small _click_.

This time he screamed.

"Tamaki!!" He screamed with the little strength and voice still left, as the vibrations got harder and Kyoya trashed around the bed moving as much as he could, lifting his body into the air trying to get some relief but finding none. When he fell back into the bed he realized moving was a very wrong thing when you have a vibrator inside yourself.

The thing moved and hit the exact sweet spot inside of Kyoya that made him lose his mind, and he did. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned and said Tamaki's name over and over again, it was all too much, the sensation that ran through him and he was not prepared for it after all he just woke up.

In a few seconds he wasn't worried anymore, white sparks began to appear in his eyes as he closed them and was sure he was about to come until…

"Tamaki what the fuck did you do this time?!" He screamed at the sudden pain but had no idea what had caused it until he felt a little round thing on the base of his member.

He heard soft steps and felt the bed dip slightly beside his head. He knew Tamaki was going to whisper again because he was loving the control he had just gained over the brunette and he knew that Kyoya's neck and ear were very, very sensitive.

"It would be just no fun if the game ended too early…Kaa-san…" He whispered and gave a small laugh along with a bite at Kyoya's earlobe. Kyoya bite his bottom lip trying not to moan, the contrast between pleasure and pain becoming too much for him.

A click and Kyoya could breathe again.

He felt butterfly kisses on his neck go through his chest and lower, lower…

"_Tamaki…"_ He whispered when he felt the experimental lick his lover gave him, suddenly feeling the heat around his cock but instead of the usual pace Tamaki seemed to be doing something different.

_He was removing the cock ring with his mouth._

A sudden cold surrounded him and he heard a sound of something small hitting the floor probably the cock ring. He was about to complain when he heard a few more clicks and he felt all of his body relax and he was suddenly able to move. He tried sitting up to complain or to remove his blindfold but Tamaki did not allow him. He held Kyoya's wrists together at his back and Kyoya felt Tamaki sit on his lap causing an amazing pleasure on his already very much aroused cock.

"Tama-" He was going to protest against this whole Tamaki plot, he really was, but before he could even say the blonde's name there was hot, wet tongue inside of his mouth, kissing him slowly, languidly, a contrast to the rush that was the beginning of the afternoon. He let his boyfriend explore his mouth as he did the same to Tamaki, and he sighed in his mouth the sound coming out muffled. There was nothing like human contact, there was nothing like Tamaki's kiss.

But before he could realize what Tamaki had planned he felt himself being roughfully turned, his front pressed against the expensive sheets, another clicks and his wrists were chained again this time behind his back.

His ankles were still free but that wasn't really helpful considering that Tamaki was on top of him immobilizing him.

Though Kyoya partially hated what was happening he had to admit this was amazing. Feeling Tamaki take full control and dominate him was making him know a whole different meaning to the word pleasure. He liked losing control, better yet, he was loving to give the control to somebody else, and it was exciting in a new level.

By this time Kyoya had lost the ability to complain or even speak. The only word that left his mouth was the blonde's name.

He felt Tamaki press his body completely against his back and he shivered, he could feel Tamaki's member poking his ass and it made him roll his eyes of pure, blissful, teasing pleasure.

One of the blonde's arms suddenly wrapped around Kyoya's waist and got him to stay in all fours on top of the bed. By now the charcoal eyed young man was sure his cheeks were turning from a light pink to uncountable shades of red.

He tried…he really did try to lay again but Tamaki's grip was strong, and his voice, demanding.

"Don't move…you have no way of escaping now Kyoya…I am sure you wouldn't want anyone to see you naked, chained and blindfolded on the school corridors…ne?" He whispered in a low scary tone adding the "ne" in a sweet child like voice just to annoy Kyoya. Kyoya gulped and nodded, he could almost see the blonde's smirk.

Before he could manage to find his voice again he felt Tamaki remove the vibrator and add one finger –with no lube- on his –now not so tight - hole. Kyoya bite his lower lip, he didn't feel anymore pain with fingers – not after so many nights with Tamaki – but he felt a slightly burning sensation and he found that he actually…enjoyed it a bit.

A second finger was added and they were moving like scissors inside of Kyoya, they stretched the brunette and made his lower lip hurt as he tried to control his moans and whimpers…but then he remembered.

"…_so you better no restrain yourself Kyoya…not today."_ He sighed and let himself go, a long and low moan echoing on the empty room. He felt the fingers stop moving for a while and smirked, no matter how much control Tamaki seemed to have, Kyoya would always affect him, no matter what situations.

But all was forgotten when Tamaki's fingers reached the spot inside of him and started rubbing that spot unceremoniously, he couldn't contain himself as he – _oh…oh yes…Tamaki…right there…humm_- moaned over and over again, his lover's name appearing between the series of moans.

But right before Kyoya could come, when everything was turning white…emptiness replaced the fingers.

"Tamaki!" He said in a low tone, panting slightly, really annoyed. He heard the other laugh and bend over above Kyoya's body; he felt one finger pass through his back earning Tamaki a shiver as the blonde whispered on Kyoya's ear.

"Oh Kyoya…you have no idea how amazing you look right now, moaning and saying my name on all fours…completely ready for me…" He said and Kyoya involuntarily let his head brush against Tamaki's, their cheeks touching, his voice penetrating Kyoya's mind and making him lose it. "But…I am not sure of what **you** want to do." He said sarcasm on his voice. "Why don't you say what you want Kyoya?"

Oh so now he wanted Kyoya to beg? He wanted to make Kyoya beg for it? Well forget it.

"I told you before…don't restrain yourself Kyoya…voice your desire my love…" Tamaki said seductively on the brunette's ear as if he could read Kyoya's mind.

Kyoya was fighting himself not to say, not to beg, but a hand wrapped around his cock but did not move, Tamaki's member brushed against his entrance but did not enter.

He would make Tamaki pay for this later…but for now...for now fuck it.

"You know what I want Tamaki…" He said and pressed himself against Tamaki's member, a whimper leaving his mouth at the contact.

"I won't know until I hear you say it Kyoya…say it…" He whispered and Kyoya closed his eyes in surrender.

"Fuck me now Tamaki..." He whispered his voice failing him. It was when he felt it. Tamaki was entering him raw, no lube, it hurt, it hurt but it was only a bit and Kyoya bear it because the mix of pleasure and pain was all too much and all to amazing for him.

He felt Tamaki settle and stop, fully inside of him, and close his eyes savoring the feel. No one would ever believe Kyoya would enjoy being fucked on all fours…but if it was Tamaki on top than Kyoya would do anything.

Tamaki wasn't moving but he could feel him shiver as he tried to remain still and tease Kyoya. Kyoya smirked and whispered.

"You can control me…but you can control you own reactions can you Tamaki? How long will you be able to tease me? Do you have that much self-control?" He finished the smirk never leaving his lips as he felt Tamaki's hands on his hips, pressing slightly for support and he knew Tamaki would thrust inside of him again.

But he never knew…he never knew it would be _this_ thrust. Tamaki came out almost entirely of Kyoya, and quickly entered him with all speed and strength, going deep and hitting Kyoya's spot already.

"Ta-Tamaki!" He suddenly found the voice to scream because he was panting hso hard and Tamaki's thrusts were all too much for him to handle and _oh God_ this was good, **he** was so good.

He kept increasing the speed and going deeper with each thrust, in seconds Kyoya lost all control moaning non stop, saying Tamaki's name over and over again, as he fucked Kyoya senseless.

And that was what happened. Kyoya's vision blurred as he was about to come, and he did, hot on Tamaki's palm as Tamaki stroked him hard to make his name leave the brunette's mouth.

"Tamaki!" That was all he said before the world stopped, Tamaki was still thrusting and it was all a blurry pleasure, the pain of the over stimulated nerves and how hard he had just come on his boyfriend's hand…_oh_…**they had to do this again**, but now he could not think or plan or want revenge because he was in pure bliss.

Suddenly he hit the mattress as he realized that Tamaki had let him go and fall, and fell on top of Kyoya right afterwards, their bodies glistening with sweat, Kyoya's chest and ass dirty with cum, his and Tamaki's; he had to clean up but right now he could not move. He was being crushed by Tamaki's weight especially with the handcuffs still on but he could bare it, because letting himself fall was the only vulnerable thing Tamaki had done all afternoon.

He felt Tamaki rise and heard a click, his hands were free. He turned on the bed and the blond straddled him, the scary look and smile gone, his eyes showed love, and on his lips there was a soft smile, almost as soft as his hand slowly caressing Kyoya's cheek.

Kyoya took deep breaths so did Tamaki trying to breathe normally again. The blonde laid on Kyoya's chest staring at him lovingly, still caressing his cheek. Kyoya smiled kindly at him and decided to look at his wrists…they were red going purple. He knew that it would be like that for days. And he knew how hard he would be just by looking at it.

But Tamaki saw it too, and quickly took Kyoya's wrists in his hands and kissed them. He looked at the brunette again with concern on his eyes.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry Kyoya I just wanted-" Kyoya cut him off with a short and quick kiss that the blonde quickly answered back and deepened the kiss.

This is what made Tamaki…Tamaki. This kindness and worry - he could have ended with control, all it would take was to leave Kyoya there but he chose to be kind and worry about his lover. And all of that is what made Kyoya fall madly in love with Tamaki.

The kiss ended slowly as Tamaki opened his eyes to stare into Kyoya's. They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes, nothing but care and love, Kyoya smiled and held Tamaki's hand that was still on his cheek.

"Thank you Kyoya…for today." He said softly and settled himself by Kyoya's side, one am lazily wrapped around Kyoya's waist, his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Your welcome Tamaki…" He said and kissed the blonde's head as he could the smile on Tamaki's lips against his neck. "…but now it's my turn." He said as he smirked at the questioning expression on the blonde's face.

Kyoya just smirked but got off the bed momentarily. Tamaki had forgotten something very important while planning this afternoon. But it made it everything more fun.

He got a little black bottle –a black spray- from his bag and directed himself to the place where the school camera was hidden.

* * *

In a camera controlling room not very far away a French girl named Renge was laying unconscious on the ground with a nosebleed. By her side a shocked brunette could not manage to move or blink after what she had just watched. 

Suddenly she blinked and reluctantly looked at the little screen again, Kyoya was waling around, naked – she gulped – directing himself to the camera. He looked right into it and he winked at it! He knew she was there all along! Impossible ne?

Apparently not…especially not after he put his index finger in front of his closed mouth as to signalize for her to keep this as a secret.

After that the little screen and everything else went black as the girl fainted beside Renge.

What an interesting afternoon.


End file.
